


Quenching the Inferno

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Former Templar/Former Circle Mage, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex Positive, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Aila and Rylen have earned their happily ever after, their quiet life of contentment, and their upcoming bundle of joy. Aila, of course, also thinks she's earned some sexy times before the baby comes. Rylen is into it.
Relationships: Rylen (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Quenching the Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts).



> This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you to Charlatron for donating and letting me write hot Rylen/Aila sexy times!

Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest idea, but where Aila was concerned, Rylen had never _quite_ been wise. In fact, many people would rightly accuse him of being absolutely daft for the fiery little mage. 

It wasn’t a false accusation. 

But since his general foolishness had led him to his current predicament, he couldn’t quite find it in his heart to regret a damn moment. 

Aila’s nails raked down his bare shoulders, drawing a hiss from between his teeth while she pressed a desperate inferno of kisses across his chest. Rylen’s head fell back against the wall _she’d_ pinned him against, groaning his thanks to the Maker. 

“Aila-” Her teeth sunk into his skin and he bit off her name in a moan. “ _Lass_. What in the Maker’s name has gotten into you?” 

“Fuck me.” Her blue eyes _crackled_ like lyrium right before it exploded. “Fuck me _now_ , and fuck me hard enough to get this _blighted_ child out of me before I take matters into my own hands.” 

Before she could attack him once again with all the ferocity of a hundred desire demons, Rylen captured her delicate wrists in his rough hands. He chuckled at her indignant frown. 

Sweet Andraste, Aila was so worked up she was giving off heat like he’d found himself right back in the blighted approach again. The color was up in her face, blonde hair mused and sticking to her forehead already. 

He let his eyes drift lower, following the splotchy flush into the bodice straining to contain breasts _much_ larger than they’d been months before. The loose gown she wore still couldn’t hide the swell of her stomach. 

Couldn’t hope but reveal the secret of their union, their upcoming bundle of joy. 

“Andraste help me, lass.” He murmured. “It’s a sin how you look like this.” 

“Rylen.” Aila’s skin _burned_ beneath his fingers. “Rylen by the _Maker_ if you don’t take me-” 

Well, who was he to keep the love of his life waiting?

He leaned forward to capture her heated words, felt her pulse sputter under his rough thumbs. He plundered her mouth with ruthless efficiency, stealing her ire with a soft nip at her lip and the swipe of his tongue. 

Aila always gave as good as she got, though. She wrenched one of her wrists free and reached up to fist her fingers in his hair. Rylen half expected to smell it catching fire. 

Which, truly, meant it was time to move things to safer territory.

He slid one muscled arm under her breasts, using his brute strength as gently as possible to half walk, half carry his eager wife to their bed. The whole time he kept his mouth on hers, swallowing all her pretty little noises while his other hand trailed down to cup the lush curve of her rear. 

She broke the kiss on a shattered moan while his fingers dug into the plump flesh firmly. With a wicked grin, he used her moment of distraction to knock her off her feet, gently lowering her onto the edge of the bed. Maker, he couldn’t wait to just _toss_ her onto it again. 

Although, of course, that liberal bed tossing _was_ what got them into this situation in the first place. 

Her eager fingers sunk to his breeches, snapping the cords before he could even undo them. He hissed, grabbing her by the long rope of her hair and holding her head steady while the cloth fell around his hips. 

“Patience, lass. Good things come to those that-” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Aila hooked her thumbs in his smalls and yanked them down, revealing his hard cock in all it’s glory. The sinful creature in front of him had the gall to lick her lips. She darted forward, but his steely grip in her hair stopped her mischief before she could start it. 

“Naked.” Rylen murmured, running his thumb over her cheeks. “I want you naked, love, and I want to take you from behind until you _scream_.” 

She closed her eyes and _moaned_ , but her fingers flew to the laces on her bodice in instinct. Rylen was too impatient to wait, he yanked it up over her head, hearing the laces snap. He winced and shot Aila an apologetic look. 

“All’s fair in love and war?” 

Her laughter rang against the wooden beams of their cottage and Rylen’s heart swelled with the joy of it. She tore the thin dress over her head, leaving her glorious pale skin bare for him to peruse. 

Her breasts were swollen, nipples dark and heavy, and so sensitive that the moment his rough hands brushed them she gasped and pressed eagerly into his hands. He chuckled darkly, running his hands possessively down her swollen abdomen. 

“Maybe we should have a second. Keep them close in age.” Rylen breathed. “And then I get to appreciate you like this just a tad longer.” 

Aila’s hands pressed over his, holding either end of her stomach while she glared sternly into his face. “Stop appreciating me and _fuck_ me.” 

With a growl, he pushed Aila back onto the bed by her shoulders. She barely hit the mattress before she was turning onto her hands and knees, presenting that plump, delicious rear to him and that glistening, slick cunt of hers. 

His cock throbbed in silent need, weeping his own arousal. Which is what made him follow her onto the bed in a heartbeat, steadying her hips in his broad hands, and mercilessly thrusting into her.

Her muscles clenched on him immediately, the shout of triumph ringing to the ceiling. Rylen crowded over her, whispering in her ear. “Hold on, lass. And let me hear ya.” 

There’d be no waiting. He jerked his hips back and hammered into her wanton body, listening to the shriek of pleasure that she couldn’t hold back. Each thrust forced another noise from her mouth, more desperate than the last. One of his hands released his grip on her hips to brush past her sensitive stomach and down to the little bundle of nerves crowning her sex. 

The second he touched it she was a vise around him, her moans turning to sobs of joy, his name and pleas to the Maker dripping in short order while she clawed at the sheets of their marital bed. Rylen couldn’t resist. Another handful of short, jerky thrusts and he was spilling inside her, noise and color blending together. 

“Aila- lass, Maker help me-” He groaned, half collapsing against her back, arms wrapping around her middle to support her stomach. 

Maker help him _indeed_ , because all he wanted was his seed to take root again and keep blessing him with this perfect vision beneath him. Aila’s hand covered his own, both their palms resting on her abdomen in the quiet while they panted in unison. 

“Well.” Aila finally said, squeezing his fingers. “Maybe one more right after.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more of my work, you can find me at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
